The publicly accessible interconnection of computer networks which is commonly referred to as the "Internet" depends upon Internet protocol (IP) addressing to route data traffic between the various nodes of the Internet. These numeric addresses are not intuitive and, as such, more intuitive non-numeric host names are supported. Typically, a sender of information over the Internet will supply a host name to a program referred to as a "nameserver". The nameserver will first check a local database for the IP address associated with the host name. If the local nameserver does not have the appropriate address, the local nameserver will query other nameservers within the Internet which may, in turn, query other nameservers until finally a resolution of the host name is returned comprising the numeric IP address associated with the destination host name.
The management of a nameserver is critical to maintaining connectivity between the users dependent upon that nameserver. The management of a nameserver is complicated by the possibility of providing subdomains within a single name space and because of the necessity of providing redundant support in case a single nameserver is damaged or goes offline for some reason.
In the past, nameserver management has been limited to the direct command line manipulation of the nameserver database. The nameserver files that define the operation of a nameserver site are extremely numerous, interrelated and counterintuitive. As such, direct manipulation of a nameserver site is very complex and prone to error.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved nameserver administration and management system that reduces the complexity of nameserver management and controls the possibility of errors from direct manipulation of nameserver files.